Call me, maybe?
by Loluuuuu
Summary: AU./ Ketika Levy pertama kali bertemu dan menjabat tangannya, rasanya seperti kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutnya. Sekelebat ide muncul di kepalanya, dan Levy tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja./ RnR?


Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

A

**G**ajeel—**L**evy's

.

.

AU—Typo—etc.

.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

—_Call me, maybe?—_

_By : Lolu Aithera_

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Levy pertama kali bertemu dengannya pada saat pesta ulang tahun Lucy. Saat itu ia telat datang hampir satu jam dan terkena semprotan amarah dari anak satu-satunya keluarga Heartfillia itu.

Entah gadis berambut blonde itu sedang dalam masanya atau apa, tetapi rasanya Levy dimarahinya begitu lama. Bahkan sahabatnya yang lain tidak berani ikut campur kalau pemilik iris madu itu sedang marah atau –ehem— sedang dalam masanya.

Well, meski Levy tahu kalau Lucy tidak benar-benar marah padanya, tapi tetap saja mendengarkan Lucy berkicau tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Dan ketika putri Heartfillia itu sudah lelah, ia menghentikan ocehannya dan mengajak Levy juga sahabatnya yang lain untuk mencoba makanan-makanan yang tersedia disana.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, satu per satu sahabat-sahabatnya pergi untuk menemui, uhm, sebut saja crush-nya, atau apalah itu. Diawali oleh Erza yang dijemput Jellal, lalu Juvia yang langsung pergi begitu melihat Gray, Cana yang dengan santainya berlenggang kearah Macao.

"Err, Levy-chan, aku mau mengajak Natsu berkeliling dulu, ya?" Ujar Lucy sambil tersenyum kearah Levy, meminta persetujuannya. Well, itu hanya untuk formalitas saja. Toh, tanpa persetujuan Levy ia akan tetap pergi. Te-he.

Levy mengerutkan keningnya. "Lu-chan? Kau juga tega meninggalkan aku sendirian?"

Lucy tersenyum manis sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Ehe—maafkan aku ya, Levy-chan… Sebenarnya—

—ah, Gajeel!" Lucy langsung berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat sepupunya yang –eer— agak menyeramkan itu. Levy dan Natsu yang berada disana langsung menengokkan kepalanya kearah lelaki berambut gelap itu.

Sesuatu—seperti kupu-kupu langsung terasa di perutnya.

_[Hey, I just met you_

_And this is crazy]_

"Yo, Gajeel! Ayo kita bertarung!" sapa Natsu saat Gajeel berjalan kearahnya.

Lelaki berambut gelap itu mengeluarkan seringainya. "Yo, Salamander, boleh saja kalau kau sudah siap."

Lucy meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang. "Hei, apa-apaan sih kalian?"

Gajeel mengubah arah pandangnya menjadi kearah Lucy. "Kenapa memanggilku, cewek kelinci?"

"Ah! Itu, bisa kau temani sahabatku, Levy?" tanya Lucy sambil tersenyum dan kemudian merangkut Levy.

Levy langsung menengok kearah Lucy. "Lu-chan? Ah! Tidak perlu!" Levy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Gajeel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya kau mau kemana, hah?"

Lucy menggenggam tangan Natsu dan tersenyum manis. "Aku? Aku ada urusan dengan Natsu. Jadi, kau tolong temani Levy sampai aku kembali ya. Jaa~" Setelah itu, Lucy langsung pergi secepat kilat sambil menggangdeng Natsu dan menginggalkan Levy dan Gajeel yang masih belum sadar apa yang sedang terjadi.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Memang Gajeel tidak pergi meninggalkan Levy sendiri, tetapi jika terus diam-diaman seperti ini, bukannya lebih baik minta ditemani oleh patung saja?

Terlebih lagi Levy merasakan perasaan yang aneh saat ia pertama kali melihat Gajeel tadi. Kau tahu, seperti kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutmu. Gadis berambut biru itu tidak mengerti—kenapa harus kupu-kupu? Bukankah Gajeel—eerr—menyeramkan?

Tidak tahan terus diam lama-lama, Levy akhirnya membuka suara. "U—uhm, aku Levy. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ujar Levy sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Gajeel melihat tangan yang terulur itu, "Hn." Lalu menyambutnya.

_Ah_

Lagi-lagi Levy merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya. Tapi kali ini lebih banyak, berkali-kali lebih banyak. Rasanya seperti ia ingin berteriak—tidak, tidak, rasanya seperti ia akan meledak. Rasanya seperti ia berjemur dibawah matahari, yang membuat seluruh badannya panas. Rasanya seperti—

"LILY!"

—_Lily?_

Levy melihat Gajeel yang merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, seperti ingin menyambut sesuatu. Lily? Siapa? Dan kenapa Gajeel seperti ingin memeluk seseorang? Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kepalanya panas dan amarah yang bergejolak didalam hatinya.

_Ada apa denganku?_

"Ah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Lily. Aku khawatir sekali. Jangan pergi lagi dariku, ya."

Levy langsung memutar kepalanya dengan cepat kearah Gajeel. Detik berikutnya, perasaan lega dan kaget menyelimuti dirinya. Lega karena Lily bukanlah seorang gadis cantik. Kaget karena—oh, ayolah—seorang Gajeel bisa se_melankolis_ itu terhadap seekor kucing.

_Kucing._

Levy terkikik sendiri mengingat Gajeel yang mengeluarkan kata-kata sebegitu melankolisnya terhadap seekor kucing.

Sementara lelaki itu melihat kearah Levy dengan tatapan membunuh. "Heh, udang. Apa yang kau tertawakan, hah?"

Levy menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan langsung memasang senyum termanisnya. "Ini kucingmu?"

"Hn."

Levy mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengelus badan Lily secara perlahan. "Lucu sekali. Dia laki-laki 'kan?"

Gajeel menatap Levy sekilas. "Hn."

Lelaki berambut gelap itu menatap Lily dan tangan Levy secara bergantian. Biasanya, Lily tidak mau dielus sembarangan orang. Bahkan Lucy saja harus membutuhkan pendekatan berhari-hari dulu baru bisa mengelusnya. Tetapi gadis pendek berambut biru disampinya ini dengan gampang mengelus Lily bahkan sampai membuat kucing itu tertidur ditangan kekar Gajeel.

Kemudian Gajeel meneluarkan Handphone disakunya yang bergetar. Ia menatapnya sekilas, lalu memasukkan benda itu kembali ke saku celananya.

Lelaki itu menatap Levy. "Oi, udang. Paman mencariku."

Kemudian Levy menatap Gajeel, melihat lelaki itu sedang meminta izin darinya untuk pergi. Sudut bibir Levy terangkat. "Pergilah. Tidak apa-apa—aku akan menemui teman-temanku."

Gajeel tersenyum singkat. "Hn. Hati-hati." Ucapnya pelan, sangat pelan sehingga membuat Levy berfikir itu benar-benar diucapkan atau hanya imajinasi gilanya semata.

Melihat Gajeel yang sudah balik badan dan akan melangkah pergi, sekelebat ide muncul di kepalanya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan lelaki itu seperti angin lalu saja. Levy ingin mengenalnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Dengan cepat, Levy mengambil post-note dan pulpen ditasnya, lalu menuliskan sesuatu. Lalu mengambil selembar post-note itu, dan mengejar lelaki itu.

"Gajeel!"

Lelaki itu menoleh dan mendapati Levy sudah berada dibelakangnya, dan menyodorkan sesuatu.

Gadis berambut biru itu tersenyum, untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kalau kau sempat."

Ketika Levy berbalik, Gajeel melihat tulisan di post-note itu. Bibirnya menyodorkan sebuah seringai.

"Menarik."

_[But, here is my number_

_So, call me maybe?]_

.

.

.

.FIN.

* * *

.

.OMAKE.

_Esoknya adalah hari yang cerah—_

Levy baru saja beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, kalau saja Handphone-nya tidak berdering. Nomornya tidak ia kenali, dengan ragu-ragu dan sedikit perasaan berharap, gadis itu mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Oi, Udang."

—_sangat cerah untuk orang yang sedang jatuh cinta._

.

* * *

**—Lolu Note—**

KEKEKEKEKEKE!~~ Hallo lagi, semua!~~

Kali ini Lolu bereksperimen dengan fiction Gajeel-Levy, yang Lolu juga ngefans dan sering banget geregetan sama pair yang satu ini!^^b

Well, pertama-tama mungkin harus minta maaf buat fans GaLe yang merasa fic ini OOC atau sebagainya (_ _). Terus untuk kekurangan lain, dan pendeknya fic, Lolu juga minta maaf .

_Flame Allowed. _Dengan catatan, bahasanya bisa dicerna^^ dan gak kasar ya^^

_So, mind to review? ;)_


End file.
